livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
The Navigator (Piston Honda)
Basic Information Race: Half-Elf Class: Rogue/Bard Level: 2nd (1/1) Experience: 1853 XP Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common/Low Landellian, Elven, Dwarven, Old Landellian, Irthian Deity: Callisto First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: Silent Tide Background: Closed Abilities STR: 13 +1 (1 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (5 pts) CON: 12 +1 (2 pts) INT: 14 +2 (5 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (0 pts) CHA: 16 +3 (5 pts) +2 Racial Adjustment Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 16 = (8) + CON (1) + FC (0) (Rogue 1) (6) + CON (1) + FC (0) (Bard 1) AC: 16 = + DEX (2) + Armor (3) + Shield (1) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (2) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + Armor (3) + Shield (1) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +2 = (2) + Misc (0) BAB: +0 = (0) + Bard (0) CMB: +1 = (0) + STR (1) + Misc (0) CMD: 13 = + BAB (0) + STR (1) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +1 = (0) + Bard (0) + CON (1) + Misc (0) Reflex: +6 = (2) + Bard (2) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Will: +2 = (0) + Bard (2) + WIS (0) + Misc (0) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics Short Sword: Attack: +1 = (0) + STR (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d06+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Light, P Dagger: Attack: +1 = (0) + STR (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d04+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Light, P/S Thrown Dagger: Attack: +2 = (0) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d04+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Light, P/S Lt Crossbow: Attack: +2 = (0) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d08+0, Crit: 19-20/x2, Rng: 80', 2-Hand, P Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Rogue / Bard Low-light Vision: Half-elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light Adaptability: Half-elves receive the Skill Focus feat at first level Elf Blood: Half-elves count as both human and elf for any effects related to races Elven Immunities: Half-elves are immune to magic sleep effects and receive a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects Keen Senses: Half-elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks Multitalented: Half-elves choose two favored classes at 1st level and receive either +1 hp or +1 skill each time they take a level in one of those classes Class Features Rogue Armor/Weapons: Light Armor, Simple Weapons, Hand Crossbow, Rapier, Sap, Shortbow, Short Sword Sneak Attack +1d6: Add 1d6 to damage if enemy is unable to add their dexterity bonus to their AC. Trapfinding: Add 1/2 level to Perception skill checks to locate traps and Disable Device (minimum +1) Bard Armor/Weapons: Light Armor and shields (except tower). Prof with all Simple Weapons and longsword, rapier, sap, short sword, shortbow, and whip Bardic knowledge: + 1/2 level (1) to knowledge checks Bardic performance: 7 rounds/day - Countersong: Performance check result (keyboard, percussion, wind, string, or sing) can be used as a save against a sonic or language-dependent magical attack - Distraction: Performance check result (act, comedy, dance, or oratory) can be used as a save vs. an illusion (figment or pattern) attack - Fascinate: fascinates a nearby creature, Will DC 13 resists - Inspire Courage: +1 competence bonus to attack & damage, +1 morale bonus to saves vs fear & charm Feats Armor Proficiency (Light) (Class Feature) Rogue Weapon Proficiencies (Class Feature) Simple Weapon Proficiency (All) (Class Feature) Deceitful (Level 1): You are skilled at deceiving others, both with the spoken word and with physical disguises. Benefit: You get a +2 bonus on all Bluff and Disguise skill checks. If you have 10 or more ranks in one of these skills, the bonus increases to +4 for that skill. Skill Focus (Bluff): Choose a skill. You are particularly adept at that skill. (Adaptability Racial) Benefit: You get a +3 bonus on all checks involving the chosen skill. If you have 10 or more ranks in that skill, this bonus increases to +6. Special: You can gain this feat multiple times. Its effects do not stack. Each time you take the feat, it applies to a new skill. Traits Dirty Fighter: You wouldn't have lived to make it out of childhood without the aid of a sibling, friend, or companion on whom you could always count to distract your enemies long enough to do a little bit more damage than normal. That companion may be another PC or an NPC (who may even be recently departed from your side). When you hit a foe you are flanking, you deal an additional 1 point of damage (this damage is added to your base damage, and is multiplied on a critical hit). This additional damage is a trait bonus. Starchild: Callisto sensed your love of travel and promised you would always be able to find your way home. You can automatically determine where true north is. You gain a +4 trait bonus on Survival checks to avoid becoming lost. (Note: APG associated this trait with Desna, a goddess for travelers, associating this with Callisto if allowable) Skills Skill Points: 11 = (8) + INT (2)/Level; FC (1), Misc (0) (Rogue) 9 = (6) + INT (2)/Level; FC (1), Misc (0) (Bard) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 4 1 3 2 -2 +0 Appraise 2 0 * 2 +0 Bluff 13 2 3 3 +5 SF; Deceitful Climb 3 1 3 1 -2 +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 * 0 +0 Diplomacy 7 1 3 3 +0 Disable Device 6 2 3 2 -2 +1 Disguise 5 0 * 3 +2 Deceitful Escape Artist 4 1 3 2 -2 +0 Fly 0 0 0 2 -2 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 3 +0 Heal 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 7 1 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 3 0 * 2 +1 Bardic Knowledge Knowledge (Dngnrng) 3 0 * 2 +1 Bardic Knowledge Knowledge (Engnrng) 3 0 * 2 +1 Bardic Knowledge Knowledge (Geography) 7 1 3 2 +1 Bardic Knowledge Knowledge (History) 3 0 * 2 +1 Bardic Knowledge Knowledge (Local) 3 0 * 2 +1 Bardic Knowledge Knowledge (Nature) 3 0 * 2 +1 Bardic Knowledge Knowledge (Nobility) 3 0 * 2 +1 Bardic Knowledge Knowledge (Planes) 3 0 * 2 +1 Bardic Knowledge Knowledge (Religion) 3 0 * 2 +1 Bardic Knowledge Linguistics 0 * 2 +0 Perception 7 2 3 0 +2 Racial Perform (Oratory) 8 2 3 3 +0 Profession (Sailor) 4 1 3 0 +0 Ride 0 0 0 2 -2 +0 Sense Motive 4 1 3 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 4 1 3 2 -2 +0 Spellcraft 0 * 2 +0 Stealth 4 1 3 2 -2 +0 Survival 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim 3 1 3 1 -2 +0 Use Magic Device 7 1 3 3 +0 * = untrained class skill Spells Known 0-Level Cantrips (At Will) 1st Level (2/Day) * Detect Magic * Charm Person (DC: 14) * Light * Comprehend Languages * Mage Hand * Prestidigitation Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Studded Leather Armor 25 gp 20 lb Light Wooden Shield 3 gp 5 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Short Sword (Looted) -- gp 2 lb Crossbow, Light 35 gp 4 lb Bolts (10) 1 gp 1 lb Bolts (10) (Looted) -- gp 1 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Thieves' Tools 30 gp 1 lb Bedroll 0.01 gp 5 lb Flint and Steel 1 gp lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Trail Ration x3 1.5 gp 3 lb Torch 0.01 gp 1 lb Potion of Cure Light Wounds x3 150 gp lb = Totals: 251.52 gp 50 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-50 51-100 101-150 Light Encumbrance Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 231 earned on first adventure: +333 gp SP: 4 CP: 8 Career Earnings: 483 gp Carried Inventory: -251.52 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 231.48 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: Mid-to-late 20s if he's to be believed. Height: 6'1 Weight: 182 lb Hair Color: Dark brown Eye Color: Violet Skin Color: Tanned Appearance: A slender, very attractive half-elf, most people quickly find themselves lost in his violet eyes, a gift of his Elven heritage. His hair is wild and dark, occasionally kept under a bandana in the hot sun, he is also known to add several distinct braids to his hair, which are promptly removed should he run afoul of the law. He typically wears lightweight clothing in darker colors. His skin is quite tan. Demeanor: Relaxed, charming, at times arrogant, despite the intrusion of "sea" lingo he is a surprisingly eloquent speaker. Has a natural sense of curiosity, though he tries to conceal it. A lot of what he may personal information he may give is a lie, but at least he's honest about it. Background “Wondering who I am? Well, some people know me as Iwen Whitewind, others know me as Alan Seidel, Diego Hannon, Temple (I always liked that one), Guyon de Marselle, and the list goes on. Those who have known me best, they know me as The Navigator. If you expect a name, you can ask me mother, she’s where the human in me came from. I got me skilled hands from her, you know. She was a seamstress, auburn hair, name’s Eliza, I won’t go into further details, how many other auburn hair seamstresses do you know in all the realms named Eliza?” “Me father was an Elf, I got me way with words from him, me mother says. I also got these violet eyes from him, which have come in handy with the ladies, though they are a bit too distinct if you ask me. She said he was a poet, he traveled to her village one day, and she was entranced the moment she saw his long blonde hair. His eyes sealed the deal. So I was born, me mother being poor, I spent a lot of time in the, let’s say seedier alleys of the city, while she worked to support us.” “So, a rough childhood of course, aren’t they always? I learned how to use my hands and wits on those streets. An apple here, a coin there, it wasn’t a grand life, but it was mine. The life of a petty criminal does eventually catch up to you of course, I got caught up with the really wrong crowd, had to turn to the law, I would come to find out captained by me own dear papa, but my association put me in a terrible position, where I was facing time of me own. I took a risk and went on the run, heading out into the country. Making a living as a traveling weaver of tales, not much of a living really, but I had the talent to ensure customers who forgot, tipped me appropriately.” “An interesting story, right? Much more interesting than the truth I’d say. That last part is true, but I find that part rather dull. It did lead to the more interesting aspect of me past. I had found meself in the beautiful city of Venza, it was a pleasant trip, going to a few taverns, other fine folks unknowingly providing me with food and drink, when I made some new friends. It was a rough introduction, something peculiar in my drink, and next thing I know, I woke up aboard the Blackwood with some brand new friends, some would last a while, some wouldn’t last long.” “You wouldn’t have expected me to be much of a ‘sailor’ I’m certain, I’m not a particularly hardy individual, but I got by, mainly a deckhand. I wasn’t much a fan of any of the issues we had with other vessels on the sea, I managed to avoid the violence, but I had enough of a way with words to help our adversaries realize when they were beaten. Our captain and crew forgave my notable absence from combat because I managed to find him new recruits, and sometimes we received sizable rewards for getting them home. It was one of those skirmishes where the Blackwood lost its navigator. In my natural wanderlust, I had learned that I have a pretty good knack for knowing where I’m going, why right now I could tell you which direction true north is, not one single doubt about it. It’s not the most exciting of party tricks, but it’s still impressive when you’re practically under a table.” “So I became The Navigator of the Blackwood. There’s the origin of me name, over time, most of the men who knew what name I had given them originally were gone, eventually only the Cap’n knew it. It did get somewhat awkward on those rare occasions when he would shout it, angry at, whatever it was I had done, and I had no clue who he was talking to. I spent seven years aboard the Blackwood. A good run on any Privateering vessel. But I see much of the sea, up and down the coasts and even to the Northern Isles a few times. Interestingly, my run would come to an end right back in Venza. We had stopped and went ashore, I was sleeping off the prior night’s drink in a rather comely lass’s home, returning to the Blackwood, I found the White Cloaks in full force at the ship, several of me mates had been captured, and the Cap’n. Well, he wasn’t leaving his ship without a fight, I saw them dragging his body through the streets. Needless to say, I hadn’t any intention of finding myself in the grasp of the long arm of the law, and that was that, me privateering career over, I realized I was right where I was supposed to be, I just had to see the way. After my time at sea, I couldn’t return to the life of the drifter, or me old home, I needed adventures. I remember hearing that the Dunn Which Inn was a meeting place for adventurers of all sorts. That’s where I am to go.” Adventure Log Silent Tide Jan 30th, 2014 - Aug 13th, 2014 XP Received: 3,527 XP Treasure Received: 3,913 GP Level Ups Level 2: Class: Bard (1st) BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +4 to +6 Will: +0 to +2 Feat: Feat Features: Bardic Knowledge +1,Bardic Performance (7 rounds/day) Bardic Performance: Countersong, Distraction, Fascinate (1 targets/DC 13), Inspire Courage +1, Bard Weapon Proficiencies Bard Spells – 0th (At will) Detect Magic, Light, Mage Hand, Prestidigitation 1st (2/day) – Charm Person (DC 14), Comprehend Languages HP: +7 (Max -2) + 9 (Old Total) = 16 (New Total) Skill Pts: +9 = +6 (Class) +2 (Int) +11 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 20 (New Total) Skills Added: Acrobatics (1), Bluff (1), Climb (1), Disable Device (1), Escape Artist (1), Intimidate (1), Perception (1), Perform (Oratory) (1), Stealth (1) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Nov 9, 2013) (Aura: Non-judge) level 1 *Approval (Nov 10, 2013) (Satin Knights, Judge) level 1 *Approval (Jun 03, 2014 (Mowgli) Level 2 Category:Approved Characters